Icy Roads
by rogue-x-men
Summary: Bobby has a crush on Rogue. Rogue has a crush on Bobby. So what's the problem? Bogue


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, my first Rogue/Bobby fic

Rogue sighed as she finished doing the dishes after dinner. Jean was supposed to help her that night, but she bailed on her leaving Rogue to do it herself. She looked and saw Bobby enter the kitchen with a bunch of dirty dishes. "I went around collecting for you." He said.

"Thanks Bobby." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back and looked around. "Where's Jean?"

"On a date with Duncan."

"But she's supposed to be helping you this week right?"

"Yea, but all week she's been bailin` on me."

"You should have told me. I would have helped you out."

"Thanks Bobby, but ah don` want ya ta get in trouble fer helpin` me with mah chores, `specially if Jeans s`posed ta be doin` `em too."

"Well, hey I'll help you out since it's your last day for doing dishes this week so you can get them done quicker." He said starting to dry some of the dishes.

"Ya don` hafta."

"I know, but I want to."

Ororo entered the kitchen to see how the girls were doing and saw Bobby helping Rogue instead of Jean. "Rogue, where's Jean?"

Rogue sighed. "Out with Duncan again."

Ororo sighed. "That's not like her at all." She said eyeing Bobby. "Has she been out every night this week leaving you to do this and Bobby helping?"

"No, ah did tha dishes by mahself, an` today Bobby offered ta help me."

"Well, that's nice of you Bobby." Ororo said smiling. "I'll have a talk with Jean when she comes home." She said leaving the kitchen.

Rogue groaned as Bobby looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine. Just thinkin' of what Jean will do when Ororo talks ta her. She'll say ah'm irresponsible an` it was mah fault fer gettin` her inta trouble."

Bobby put his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. And if it'll make you feel better I'll be there when she yells at you and I can freeze her mouth."

Rogue giggled. "Ah'd pay ta see that."

"Pay to see what?" Scott asked entering the kitchen.

Bobby quickly removed his arm from Rogue's shoulder. He knew Rogue had a crush on Scott, and he only wanted what was best for her, even if it was another guy other then him. "Nothing."

"Jean called and asked me to help you finish the dishes."

"I'll umm let you two go at it then." Bobby said putting his rag down.

"Bobby ya don` hafta leave."

"I'll see you later Rogue."

Rogue sighed and glared at Scott. "What?"

Bobby walked outside to where some of the other students were playing Frisbee. He sat on one of the benches to watch"Bobby come join us!" Sam called.

Bobby shook his head.

Jubilee and Amara exchanged looks and walked over to Bobby. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not a nothing face." Amara said as both girls sat on each side of him. "Does this have to do with a certain girl we all know and sort-of love?"

"Who would that be?"

Jubilee smiled. "Rogue of course."

Bobby blushed. "Yep, it's Rogue all right." Amara said. "What's wrong this time? Get tongue-tied trying to talk to her?"

"No, we were talking just fine. I was helping her do the dishes since Jean was out with Duncan once again leaving Rogue to do the dishes by herself. We were doing fine until Scott came in."

"Bobby if you want Rogue to like you then you'll have to go past this grudge against Scott." Jubilee told him putting her arm around his shoulder. "Show Rogue that you're better then Scott is."

"And how do I do that?" Bobby asked.

"You listen to us for once in your life." Amara said smiling.

Rogue cleaned the sink and looked out of the kitchen window shocked at what she had seen. Bobby was sitting on the bench with Amara and Jubilee, which was normal, but Jubilee had her arm around Bobby. Shaking off the feeling of being jealous she went upstairs to finish up her homework. "I know and she's like totally blind to his feelings towards her." She heard Kitty say as she entered the room.

Kitty looked up and gasped. "I'll like talk to you later Lance."

"So what did Lance hafta say?" Rogue said plopping on her bed as she reached over and grabbed her backpack.

"Just like the usual conversation." She said. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good ah guess, considerin` Jean bailed on me again."

"That's like the fifth time this week." Kitty said shocked. "Boy is like the professor not going to be totally happy with her."

"Ah know."

"So who helped you?"

"Well Bobby came in with a bunch of dishes he said he collected from everyone's room an` than Scott came."

"Oh Bobby helped you?"

"Yea and ah told him he didn` hafta leave when Scott came in, but he said he had ta."

Kitty looked at her roommates face and gasped. "You like Bobby?!"

Rogue's eyes widened and quickly covered Kitty's mouth with her gloves hand. "Are ya tryin` ta get me in trouble?"

"Why would you get in like trouble for liking him?"

"Cus he's datin` Jubilee."

"He is like not."

"Ah saw them out of tha kitchen window. She had her arm `round him."

Kitty shook her head. "No! He totally likes you, not Jubilee."

"How would ya know?"

"Cus he like told me of course." She said quickly covering her own mouth. "I wasn't supposed to like let you know."

Rogue sighed and fell backwards onto her pillow. "Ah guess, but it would nevah work out."

"Why not?"

"Well fer one thing ya can` really have a relationship without touchin` an` ah can` touch anyone and that includes Bobby."

"Relationships aren't all touching Rogue." Kitty told her. "I mean you two can like still hold hands with your gloves on, and hug."

"Yea an` if he touches mah skin ah'll hurt him."

"Bobby knows not to."

"Well, how do ya kiss someone ya can` touch?"

Kitty gasped. "Eek, this is like so cool."

Rogue groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Jean heard Kitty squeal and went into the bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Rogue wants to like kiss..."

"Kitty ya finish that sentence an` mah glove is comin` off." Rogue's muffled voice said.

"Rogue, I wanted to apologize for bailing on you all week." Jean said sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed next to Kitty. "Wait Kitty did you just say Rogue wanted to kiss someone?"

"Hey vhat's going on?" Kurt asked as he and Evan stood at the doorway.

"Is Rogue sick?" Evan asked.

Jean sighed smiling at the boys. "Bye." She said moving her arm in the hair as she door shut. Twisting her wrist she locked it. "Rogue you can tell me who it is."

"Why not find out fer yerself?" Rogue said.

Jean concentrated as she looked at Rogue and gasped, but was still smiling. "I think you two would be a great couple. And for the kissing part just use a scarf to put over your mouth so you can kiss."

"How would ya know all this stuff?" Rogue asked looking at her.

"I was only saying what you were thinking and you only needed to hear it out loud."

"So what do ah do?"

"You go downstairs and tell Bobby how you feel." Kitty said as she and Jean dragged her out of bed.

"But what if he don` like me back?"

"Rogue he does okay. It's obvious the way he looks at you all the time." Jean said as she added. "I think he's jealous of Scott though."

"Ah'm not so sure `bout this." Rogue said as Jean and Kitty dragged her downstairs.

"Just come out and like tell him." Kitty told her.

"We'll be right here." Jean said.

"Hey Jean we kind of need your help." Sam said coming into the house.

"Why?"

"Well, we got the Frisbee stuck on the roof again."

"Hey Jean if you're going up there then can you get the rest of the stuff up there?" Evan asked.

"See this is a good point of not bein` able ta fly or have telekinisis." Rogue told Kitty who nodded in agreement.

Jean had Kitty drag Rogue outside that way she could also talk to Bobby. Jubilee, Amara, Rhane, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, and Bobby saw the three girls come outside following Sam. Jubilee nudged Bobby. "Go talk to her."

"I will." He said.

"Go now or you may not get another chance to." Amara told him.

"Well..." Kitty asked Rogue as they watched Jean fly up to the roof as she motioned everything on it towards the ground away from them so they wouldn't get hit.

"Ah don` know Kitty. Ah mean what if this is a mistake?"

"It's like not a mistake at all, Rogue. Just walk over and ask him to talk."

Rogue heard a vehicle approaching and looked. "We got trouble."

Kitty turned and saw the Brotherhood walking towards them as they got out of Lance's jeep. "What do ya'll want?"

"Rogue now is that a way to treat your old house-mates?" Pietro asked appearing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. "We just came to make nice."

"Ah doubt it." She said shrugging him off.

"Lance I thought you had like a test to study for?" Kitty asked.

"I can study later." He said smiling at her. "We needed some excitement tonight and figured this would be the place to have it."

A Frisbee went off the roof and accidently hit Fred in her head. "Ow who did that?"

"Guess they're starting the fun, yo." Todd said glaring up at Jean.

"Jean ya best get down here." Rogue called.

"What do we do?" Rhane asked.

"We should help them." Jubilee said.

"So Roguey heard someone had a crush on you." Pietro whispered to her. "So do you like him back?"

"Back off her Pietro." Scott said as he, Kurt, Evan, Logan, and Ororo came outside.

"Just trying to get some information, Summers."

"Well, how about forget the information and get out of here." Evan said growing spikes down both of his arms.

"Can't we just freeze him and send him flying?" Bobby asked his friends.

"I think you're jealous of him being close to Rogue, but hey freeze away." Jubilee said smiling.

"Rogue didn't you know that when you touch someone to absorb they're powers and memories, they can also get a glimpse into your memories." Pietro said touching the side of her face.

They all gasped as Rogue absorbed Pietro. He fell limp to the ground as Rogue stepped back. "Oh mah god."

"Rogue are you okay?" Bobby asked being the first to reach her.

."Ah'm not sure." She said staring at Pietro's body. "Ah hafta go." she said running with Pietro's power.

"Rogue wait!" Bobby called after her and sighed. "Please come back." He said quietly.

Rogue ran until she was at the border of Bayville. Leaning against the 'Welcome to Bayville' sign she started to cry. She hadn't meant to run off but with Pietro's memories flowing into her she couldn't handle it.

"I don't believe it he just did that, yo."

"Should we like go after Rogue?" Kitty asked concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be okay half-pint. She just needs some time to herself." Logan told her.

Jean had noticed that Bobby wasn't there anymore. Wondering away from everyone she looked in the garage and noticed the jeep was gone. "Good luck, Bobby." She said softly to no one.

Bobby drove around looking for Rogue. Worriness filled his heart. "Come on Rogue, where are you?" He said going near the edge of town and saw a young girl slumped over against the sign. Pulling over he got out of the car and walked towards her. "Rogue?"

"Bobby how did ya find me?" She asked looking up.

Her mascara was running and she looked like a raccoon, but to Bobby he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "I know you too well, to know you wouldn't leave the town."

"Ah couldn` stop him. He just touched mah face and ah couldn` control it."

Bobby sat next to Rogue and put his arm around her pulling him close to her as she rested her head on him. "Rogue, it's all right. Pietro's going to be fine. You didn't absorb that much from him. He pulled back."

"Ah don` know what ta do. Ah hate these powers."

"Well, they could be helpful." Bobby said smiling. "You don't have to read a persons mind to find out how they feel about you or other people."

"Sometimes ah think it would be a lot easier."

Bobby sighed. "Rogue I have something to confess to you. I like you."

"Ya like me?" She asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Yea, I like you. A lot in fact. I was going to tell you earlier but the Brotherhood showed up."

Rogue chuckled softly. "Ah was goin` ta tell ya tha same thing."

"What that you like yourself?" He asked teasingly.

Rogue smacked him softly. "No ah meant ah was goin` ta tell ya that ah like ya, as in more than a friend."

"Good to know." He said smiling at her as he bent down to kiss her and she slowly pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Ah'll hurt ya?"

"And I don't care." He said pulling her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

Rogue waited for her powers to kick in, but they didn't so she kissed him back. Both pulling back Bobby was grinning. "How?"

"I talked to Mr. McCoy and if I was to freeze your lips so they're numb we could kiss."

"But ya didn` freeze mah lips."

"Then maybe you have control over your powers finally." He said slowly moving his hand to touch her cheek and nothing happened. "Yep, you have control."

Rogue smiled. "Ah s`pose tha professor will wanta know `bout this."

"Yea, but he can wait." He said pulling Rogue in for another kiss.


End file.
